The Return of the Phantom Thief
by xkaitoukayx17
Summary: 2 years after: Risa & Daisuke are carrying on the works of Dark. But Daisuke gets injured and Risa has to go retrieve the artwork alone. That night as if fate's giving her another chance, she bumps into an old friend.. *I DO NOT OWN D N ANGEL*
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN DN Angel! Im just a obsessed fan girl ^_^ eheh..**

**_Note: This takes place about 2 years after Dark disappears.. *sheds a tear* And that Risa and Riku live with the Niwas now, since their parents were abroad in America and their butler had died of an illness :(_**

**_*It was kinda hard to think of and explain the reason why Risa's also a phantom thief, so please forgive me. ~_~_**

**_WARNING: please excuse my habit of suckish naming._**

"Are you ready, Risa?"

I nodded, tying my hair back. I took a deep breath, taking it all in. Normally, I would have butterflies in my stomach right before a mission. But I was getting used to it now, like it was just a hobby of mine. I looked at myself in the mirror, checking if I had everything. I was dressed in all black so I could blend in easily in the dark.

Dark…

I remembered 3 years ago when he was the one who was stealing all the artwork, not me. He had it easy though since he had wings for an easy escape when he gets a hold of the targeted item or when he needed to retreat for a certain reason (which barely happened). But for me it was more challenging. I had no wings with me, so I have to be extra careful sneaking in, searching for and getting away with the artwork.

"You know what to do: find the fourth ring and get back safely." Emiko instructed. She handed me my grappling gun, which I almost forgot to bring. "You might need this," she smiled. I took it from her and clipped it on my belt. "Almost forgot," I said. And with that, I fled out the window.

You might've thought that since Dark and Krad are both sealed away that there's no need to steal anymore artworks, right? Wrong. About a year ago, after they were sealed away, Daiki and Kosuke called a family meeting (I guess we're part of the family now). They said that they felt an evil presence coming in the near future and that we needed to act quickly. *Daiki said that we needed Saturn's Seven Rings that were all scattered separately into different artworks. Getting all of them together may delay the evil force from coming.

Daisuke, of course, was up for it. Kosuke was proud of his son volunteering, but he said we needed another person to join him. He said the rings were found in national artworks which would tighten the security and make it harder than it already was. Daisuke would need a "partner" to help him in any ways possible. Daiki was out since he didn't have the strength that he used to have when he was Dark. Kosuke and Emiko voted themselves out since "they'll be the ones doing the rituals with Daiki." So the decision had to go between me and Riku.

Unfortunately, Riku hated the idea of being a phantom thief. She even opposed the idea of Daisuke being one, even if he sort of was before with Dark. So to settle the situation, I agreed to be his partner. At first I was worried because I might get caught and nervous because I didn't know what to expect. Daiki, Emiko and Daisuke helped me train and soon I pretty much got it.

I've memorized the path that Daisuke and I always took when we were on a mission. This was the first time I was going solo. Just last week, Daisuke broke his leg from a fall from when we were stealing the third ring. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, careful not to trip. I was a bit nervous going by myself but I knew that there wasn't another choice I could take. All I could do is do what I can and hope for the best.

With the speed that I was running, it wasn't that long until I reached the Modern Time's Museum. I kept hidden in the woods so the police wouldn't see me. They completely surrounded the building except for the back where I was, which had about five guards there. I smirked. Easy, they won't know what hit them.

The artwork that I'll be stealing had just been created a few months ago called the "Red Eagle". I noticed one guard that I never saw there before. He was a bit further away from the other guards and was closer to me than they were. He might be a newbie, I thought. I crept up behind him, slowly so he wouldn't hear my footsteps. Like a black widow hunting her prey, I cuffed his mouth with my hand and dragged him back in the woods quickly. I looked back at the other guards. They didn't even realize that one of them was gone and remained in the positions, keeping unnecessary lookout. I quickly took off the unconscious rookie's cap, shirt and, _ehem_, pants and changed into them (without taking my clothes off, of course). After fixing myself, I went back to where his fellow guards were.

I noticed that there was an open window in the second floor and soon thought of a plan. I took three of my smoke bombs and threw one of them at the guards at the left. Then I quickly threw another one at the guards on my right. While they were distracted, I grabbed my grappling gun and aimed it at the open window. The second I was lifted up toward the window, I threw my last smoke bomb in the ground to buy some time while the guards were distracted.

I placed my gun back and ran to find sculpture. Daiki said that it was somewhere in the second floor. Being as light as I could ever be on my feet, I searched for my targeted price. "There!" I whispered with a relief. I ran on my toes toward it and reached for it carefully out of its pedestal. But as soon as I did, a loud alarm went off. I looked at my feet. I passed the trigger laser that set it off. "Crap." I took it with me and ran as fast as I could. I heard the guards in the front enter the building.

The first thing I looked for the stairs. I knew I was still on the side of the building near the woods and I planned to find a window and jump out with my grappling gun supporting me. I kept running and soon I found the staircase to the third floor. Breathing heavily, I fought my way up. "There she is!" a guard below me pointed out. I looked behind me. Luckily there were four of them and weren't that much older than I was. Holding the Red Eagle tight, I searched for a room to hide in until it was safe. "Stop right there, Mist!" one of them shouted. They just arrived at the top of the stairs and were headed toward me. I took a sharp left and saw an available room. I jumped up to the ledge above. I couldn't just go inside now. They'd hear the door close and would try to come after me. I waited for the guards to past by so I could.

Soon enough, they did. They ran under past me, not knowing I was there. When I couldn't see them anymore, I jumped down and opened the door, locking it. I sat down, my back against the door.

It was the janitor's closet, but it was a little bigger than a normal one that you can find anywhere. I didn't turn on the light since that would be visible in the other side of the door. There was a window there too. I held the statue in my arms. I took a moment to slow my heartbeat and retrieve my breathing but before I could even start, a voice appeared.

"I didn't know that you were serious when you told me you were gonna be a phantom thief."

I gasped loudly and stood up, nearly dropping the Red Eagle. I looked around the room, panic in my eyes. "Who's t-there?"

He stepped into the dim light of the window, smirking. "You don't remember who I am anymore, Risa?" I looked at his moonlit face. His dark layered hair covered a part of his indigo eyes in a familiar way that made my heart skip a beat. He was wearing his usual dark outfit that he wears when he used to go on missions in the past. He had a smile that could make your knees drop down to the floor.

My eyes widened with disbelief. "Dark…?"

**_Hope you liked it! ^-^ and this is my first fanfic so please dont judge :\ i LOVE DN Angel :D and thats why i decided to do this ^-^ __tell me what you think about it and if i should continue.. or not? Thanks! :D_**

**_-xkaitoukayx17_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_once again: I DO NOT OWN DN Angel! Im just a crazy obsessed fan girl ^-^ and thanks to Lady Fai, dangerdan94 and Ai Angel for reading (: imm sorry i havent updated in a while since i was busy -_- but anyway, hope you like it ^-^_**

**_The story so far: Risa sneaks inside the Modern Time's Museum to steal the Red Eagle, the artwork that bears the fourth ring that the Niwas need in order to delay the coming of an evil force. She gets caught and hides in a janitor's closet. But she's not alone…Could it be that the Phantom Thief Dark has come back?_**

_"Dark…?"_

His smirk turned into smile. The kind of smile I had been dreaming of ever since he left. "So you remember." he said. He looked out the window, probably wondering how he can get out of here without getting caught. Then again, how did he even get here? I looked around for possible entries. Dark had to have come from some place to get here. If I could find that place, I could escape.

I placed the Red Eagle down in front of me carefully and began crawling on the wall to my left. I patted the wall silently, looking for maybe a hidden button somewhere. He seemed to notice, but was confused about what I was planning to do. "What are you-?" I moved on to the other wall, "An exit button." I stopped but didn't look at him. "You got here somehow, right? Then there must be a way out."

Dark chuckled under his breath and shook his head. "Same old Risa. Glad to see some parts of you didn't change." I looked at him with curiosity. "What parts changed?"

He smiled, "Your hair grew longer, but you still have your bangs. You've gotten taller, too. You've also grown a good sized pair of-" I cut him off. "Skip that part, please." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Dark laughed at my reaction, but then his face softened. "You're beautiful, Risa." his voice was serious but gentle.

I couldn't see it and I hope he didn't either, but I could tell I was blushing. _No,_ I told myself. _I can't fall for him again. Grow up, Risa._

Footsteps and the guards shouting to each other brought me back to reality. I picked up the Red Eagle carefully. When I got up, I saw Dark's hand extended to me. "Shall I take you home, my princess?" I could tell I was blushing even more. I looked at his hand, not knowing if I should take his invitation or reject it. I didn't know what I was so worried about. Maybe it was because I was nervous about flying or getting caught. I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly there was banging on the door. "She's in here! Help me open it!" Startled, I grabbed Dark's hand without thinking. Before I could retreat back, he pulled me in and moved his hand to my waist while the other rested on my head. "You're mine now." he whispered in my ear. I fought the urge to lay my head on his chest. Instead, I tighten my hold of the Red Eagle.

Dark pulled out a strange looking object. As soon as it was exposed from his pocket, it started glowing. I soon realized that it was an old compass. The metal was rusted and the pointer was bent. It wouldn't have been useful if it's purpose was pointing out North.

The light grew larger and soon engulfed us in it.

"Risa? Risa, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes, but as soon as I saw a bright light again I quickly shut them tight. I covered my eyes from the light. _What is this..?_ I thought to myself, _where am I? _As if my mind was being read, the light became dimmer. The feeling of relief washed over me as my hand retreated back to my side. I carefully opened my eyes, looking out for the bright light again. But this time, all I saw was familiar faces. Riku, Daisuke, Daiki, Emiko and Kosuke were all sitted around me, staring. "Risa!" Riku hugged me tight. I felt the wetness in her eyes. _Riku was crying,_ I thought. I got her so worried. She grabbed my arms, demandingly. "Does anything hurt? Are you okay? What happened? Did you get the Red Eag-?" Daiki stopped her midway. "Let's give her time to rest. Risa must've been tired from the day's work already." He turned to me with a smile, "Very nice done, Risa. Mission accomplished."

_Mission accomplished? _How was tonight's mission accomplished? I don't remember how I even got home. I sat up, my mind filled with questions I had no answer to. Emiko seemed to understand what was going on. "Rest up, Risa. You'll understand in the morning." She got up and held her hand up to me. A conflict was raging in me. I wanted to know what was wrong with me_ now, _but it also hurts to remember. I knew I needed sleep but with my head feeling like it's about to explode, it's kind of impossible. As I reached up to Emiko's hand, my answer appeared. "I'll bring her to her room, Emiko."

When I looked over to the man, my eyes widened. "Dark..." my voice trailed , images of what happened during my mission came to my mind. It hurt to recall all those things, but I fought the pain. I thought that I'd be free of the confusion but more questions replaced the old ones. Why was Dark here? Does that mean that Krad is too? What happened to the Black Wings? Why isn't Dark in Daisuke's body? I fought to get up by myself, almost tripping. But Dark was suddenly by my side, supporting me.

"Face it, Risa. You can't go by yourself." He said. Without asking, he picked me up and carried me off. I looked back to see the others smile and return to their rooms. "W-What..?" I said, asking completely no one.

"I'll explain once we're in the room."

**_I made it longer to make it up for the long wait ^-^ thanks for reading! If you have any ideas that you want in the story, feel free to message me (: I'll be adding the next part soon :D thanks again ^-^_**

**_-xkaitoukayx17_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks so much for those who've read my story ^-^ I was really happy to receive those emails telling me that someone had either put my story on "alert" or "favorite". THANKS SO MUCH :D**_

_**Note: I DO NOT (but would love to) OWN DN ANGEL.**_

I didn't know what to think. Here I am, being carried to my room in the arms of Dark. I longed for something like this to happen for a long time, but I never really thought that it would. Happiness filled part of my heart, though the other half was filled with worry. I knew I was thinking selfishly, putting my happiness before anyone else's safety. Buried deep in my heart was the part of me who knows that Dark shouldn't have come back. But since he did, I knew that things will be different from now on.

"W-Why are you here…?" I asked him, knowing there wouldn't be a reply.

Still holding onto me, Dark used his other hand to turn the knob of my door. We entered my dark room silently. There was a slight ray of the street light coming from my window. Dark placed me carefully on the edge of my bed, helping me sit up before sitting down next to me. My heart thumped against my chest, begging for an escape. I've been alone with Dark a few times before he left, but out of the few, the one that I remember the most was when he had told me he that he loved Grandmother Rika, not me. It hurts to remember my silly, one-sided love so much that I shook my head, hoping the memory would go away. _Forever._

Dark turned to look at me, and at the corner of my eye I could see his slightly lit face. He had no emotion on at all. We sat like this for a while, with me staring at the wall and him looking at the side-view of my face. Not being able to stand the silence anymore, I tried to start a conversation, getting to the point. Without taking my eyes off the wall, I spoke. "It's too sudden for me to ask, but," I finally turned my gaze to him, "why are you here?"

The question sounded harsh, as if I really didn't want him around, but the suspense was killing me. Dark looked away from me, thinking of an acceptable answer.

"It wasn't my choice," he began, "but just because Krad and I were both sealed into the Dark Wings doesn't mean we were gone for good. I was alive, still breathing, but it wasn't the best time of my life. Krad was furious and wouldn't give up trying to get out. As time passed, his hatred for me grew. He would scream, 'When I get out of this shithole, you're dead.'" Dark stopped to let out a sarcastic laugh and shook his head. "It didn't bother me, knowing that there was no way in hell that we could possibly get out. He had his side of the Black Wings while I had mine. Good thing we were separated, or else Krad would be a goner. If you were in my shoes, you'd feel the need that I felt to silence that idiot once and for all.

"It doesn't stop there, though. Krad's pathetic pleas for help reached no one… or so I thought. A while ago, something happened to Krad's half of the Black Wings. You could say it was like a dent on metal. That part of the metal where it was dented was weaker than the other parts. Seeing the opportunity, Krad used up his power to break out. Unfortunately, he succeeded." Dark looked down at his clenched hand. The whole time he was talking, I never took my eyes off him. His expression had hardened. But how did you get here? I thought to myself. Thinking his story was over, I was about to ask but he'd cut me off. "I'm the other half of Krad. I'm his rival. If one of us is not longer sealed inside the Black Wings, then the other isn't sealed anymore either. If he's out, I'm out. If he's in, I'm in."

I was surprised that he knew my question. He looked at me, softening his expression just by a little. "I can read your face easily, even if it's this kind of lighting." I turned away from him, hoping the darkness hid my red cheeks. Dark looked away again, back to his clenched fist. "Somehow, it'll be different this time. The Black Wings didn't "dent" on its own. Someone or something did. I'm suspecting that the evil presence that Kosuke and Daiki had felt coming was the one that helped Krad." Dark wrapped his other hand around the clenched one. I heard him crack his knuckles.

I finally understand what was going on. My mind relaxed as if everything from now on would go perfectly. I knew I was wrong. This moment wouldn't last long. Pretty soon everything will fall apart again. It somewhat already is. And it's just getting started.


	4. PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone!

I'm so sorry that I have abandoned this story for so long.. but I'm thinking about giving this story of mine another go.

For those that are still following this story, thank you so much for your patience and support!

I really intended on writing more chapters to this story, as well as to my other one: Long Live, which is a Narnia fanfiction (SusanxCaspian).

But the problem with me (and hopefully I'm not alone in this one) is that I sometimes I end up wanting to write more fanfictions of other stories. And that causes me to get more motivated for the new stories and end up getting writer's block for the ones I've started.

From now on, I'm going to be moving this story to my other account: littlelizabeth, to make updates to this story as well as the other one easier.

Please bare with me. I currently am inspired to write an Assassin's Creed inspired fanfiction, but I will try my best to work with my old stories as well!

Thanks so much for your continued support!

K


End file.
